


So... We're Kind of Dating?

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, hell yeah my meremine fic has a meremine sequel (and they're part of a meremine series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: The five of them were sitting in a Pinkberry, eating frozen yogurt and hanging out. Jeremy, Michael, and Christine were feeling jittery and nervous because they had decided that today, they were going to come out to Chloe and Brooke. They had all spoken about it a few days ago, deciding that they wanted to start telling their friends of their relationship. They had all agreed that Chloe should be the first to know, since she was kind of the reason they were dating in the first place, and they almost never saw her without Brooke, so here they were, all sitting in a Pinkberry, waiting for one of the others to bring it up first.-here's the meremine content that three (3) people have been craving, including myself





	So... We're Kind of Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> genders/sexualities:  
> michael: gay and genderflux (male and agender), switches between he/him and xe/xem/xyr  
> jeremy: bi and a trans guy  
> christine: ace, questioning romantic orientation (like guys tho obv), and a demigirl

**Chloe and Brooke**

 

The five of them were sitting in a Pinkberry, eating frozen yogurt and hanging out. Jeremy, Michael, and Christine were feeling jittery and nervous because they had decided that today, they were going to come out to Chloe and Brooke. They had all spoken about it a few days ago, deciding that they wanted to start telling their friends of their relationship. They had all agreed that Chloe should be the first to know, since she was kind of the reason they were dating in the first place, and they almost never saw her without Brooke, so here they were, all sitting in a Pinkberry, waiting for one of the others to bring it up first.

 

Michael was the one who ended up taking the plunge. He cleared his throat, then said: “Um, guys, we have something to tell you.”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Suddenly embarrassed, he replied, “Yeah.”

 

Jeremy jumped in. “So, what we wanted to tell you is that, um, me and Michael are, uh, dating.”

 

Brooke looked confused and turned towards Christine. “Wait, but what about -?”

 

“I’m still dating him,” Christine said. “He’s just also dating Michael.”

 

Brooke nodded slowly. “Okay.” A smile grew on her face. “Oh my god!” She squealed. “Three of my best friends are  _ dating! _ This is great!” She got up out of her chair and hurtled around to the other side of the table to hug them all. Taken by surprise, none of them reacted at first, but slowly, Christine, then Michael, then Jeremy started to hug her back. Brooke pulled back. “I’m so happy for you guys! How did you get together? Tell me everything.” In a flash, she was sitting back in her seat, hands under her chin and looking like she was ready to hear every juicy detail.

 

Jeremy chuckled, a little uncomfortably. “Well, actually, I got the idea because of something Chloe said.”

 

Chloe laughed and leaned back in her chair. “You know I was joking when I said that, right?”

 

Jeremy shrugged. “Yeah, well, it turned out to be a good suggestion.”

 

“Hell yeah it was.” Chloe laughed again. “When you get married in fifteen years, mention me in the speech, alright?”

 

All three of them instantly turned red and started to sputter out objections. Jeremy was the first to get out a coherent thought.

 

“What - I mean - we’re three people, who would even get married to who?” He said.

 

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s for you guys to figure out. Just make sure you mention me.”

 

Christine smiled. “Sure thing, Chlo.”

 

“You call me that again and it’ll be your last.” She laughed and they went on talking as before. 

 

The partners were relieved that it had gone so well. I mean, it's not like they were expecting their friends to be really… polyphobic? Is that a word? But there was always doubt and uncertainty when other people were involved. They certainly hoped that the next person they came out to would act the same way.

 

**Rich**

 

“Hey Rich?” 

 

He turned towards Jeremy. “Yeah?” They were currently at lunch. They were the only ones from their friend group to have this lunch, so the two of them were sitting a bit off by themselves.

 

Jeremy and his partners had talked it over, and they had decided that they should tell Rich next. They had agreed to do it the next time one of them was alone with him, since when they usually saw him it was with their other friends, so it would be hard to get him away from them.

 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “So, um, I'm bi and I'm dating Michael -” He started.

 

Rich interrupted with a grin. “Called it! Jake owes me ten bucks now! Thanks for getting your shit together, man.” He punched Jeremy on the shoulder. 

 

“- And I'm still dating Christine,” He finished. 

 

Rich was clearly surprised by that. “Oh. Didn't see that coming.” He didn't let it faze him, though. “Well, good for you, man. Congrats.” His brow furrowed. “Wait… does Jake owe me money or do I owe him money?”

 

Jeremy laughed. “Looks like I've fooled your betting scheme with my secret weapon - polyamory!”

 

Rich laughed with him. 

 

**Jake**

 

Coincidentally, on the same day that Jeremy came out to Rich, Michael told Jake. 

 

“Jake, I have something to tell you,” Xe said, fiddling with xyr orange bracelet.

 

“What is it?” He replied. He took a bite of his sandwich.

 

Xe took a deep breath. “Me and Jeremy are dating.” 

 

Jake let out a noise of frustration. “Ugh. Now I owe Rich ten dollars!” He looked up at Michael. “Good for you two, though.”

 

Bemused, xe asked, “Ten dollars? What did you bet on?”

 

“I bet that Jeremy wouldn't want to break up with Christine so he wouldn't date you.” 

 

Michael threw xyr head back and laughed. 

 

Confused, Jake asked, “What? Why are you laughing?”

 

Michael still have a grin on xyr face when xe replied, “You were right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Jeremy didn’t break up with Christine so that he could date me. She’s still dating him, it’s just that now I am too,” Xe explained.

 

“Oh.” Jake blinked. “Wait, so then who won the bet?”

 

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask Rich that.”

 

“Damn,” Jake mumbled to the table. He looked back up at xem. “I mean, good for you guys though. Everyone was just waiting for you and Jeremy to get together.”

 

Michael blinked. “They were?”

 

He laughed. “Yeah dude, you guys were so obvious, you could see the pining from a mile away.”

 

Xe blushed.    
  
Jake laughed. “It’s okay, man. I mean, now you guys are together, so -” He shrugged. “It’s not like we were wrong.”

 

**Jenna**

 

The partners had waited to tell Jenna last, because they knew that, as the school gossip, as soon as they told her, everyone would know by the next day. But now that everyone else in their friend group knew, they were ready to come out to her.

 

The friends were hanging out in the mall that day. Currently, they were all sitting at a table in the food court. Since Jenna was the only one left to tell, they didn’t have to somehow get her alone. Now someone just needed to start the conversation.

 

Jeremy shared a look with his partners and then spoke. “Jenna, we have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh, is it the, uh -” She gestured with her spoon at the three of them. “- the dating thing?” She continued eating her frozen yogurt, as if she hadn’t just left them all flabbergasted.

 

“W-what?” Michael stuttered out.

 

“How did you know?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Which one of you told her?” asked Christine, eyeing the rest of their friends distrustfully. 

 

“No one told me,” Jenna interjected. “You three are just obvious as fuck.”

 

“No we’re not!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

 

Jenna gave him a look. “Yes. You are.”

 

No one wanted to argue with that tone of voice. 

 

“Oh, can you explain to me what exactly your arrangement is?” She continued. “Cause like, I know Jeremy is dating both of you -” She pointed at Michael and Christine. “- but are you two dating?”

 

Christine found her voice first. “No.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael added. “I’m totally gay.”

 

Jenna nodded. “Okay.”

 

Rich spoke up. “Jenna, you are a master of knowing everybody’s business,” He said, awe in his voice.

 

She smiled. “Yeah, I know. It’s kinda my job.” She finished her frozen yogurt and pushed the empty cup aside. “So, now that everyone in our friend group knows, am I good to tell anyone else?”

 

The partners shared a look. “Uh… I guess?” Jeremy offered.

 

Jenna clapped her hands. “Great!” Seeing their expressions, she added, “Don't worry, if someone says something bad about you guys I'll find out who they are and where they live, and then -”

 

“Let's just say that they won't be saying anything else about you guys,” Rich interrupted.

 

“And if you need me to, I can ruin their reputation,” Chloe offered.

 

Jeremy blinked. “Uh, thanks.”

 

“No, but seriously, thanks,” Christine said. “It really means a lot that you'd be willing to do that for us.”

 

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yeah. No one's ever been willing to stand up for my relationship before.”

 

“You've never  _ had _ a relationship before,” Xyr boyfriend said.

 

Xe eyed him as xe took a sip of xyr soda. “...While that may be true -” Jeremy snickered. “- I am still deeply touched.”

 

Jenna waved their thanks away. “It's no problem.”

 

“Yeah! You're our friends,” Brooke shrugged. “I mean, what are friends for, right?”

 

“Destroying anyone who speaks badly about you? Sounds about right.” Michael said sarcastically. The friends laughed and continued talking and joking around. 

 

Jeremy draped one arm over Michael's shoulders and one arm over Christine's. He pulled them closer and they burrowed more into his sides. The three of them smiled. Their friends accepted them, they were practically cuddling in public, and if anyone gave them so much as a weird look their friends would be on their asses in a flash. Jeremy sighed. 

  
Yeah. Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tungles: aroacethetic-shitpost.tumblr.com


End file.
